I love you, I really do, I just can't stay
by anime-is-the-bestest
Summary: When the Volturi was on it's way to get Nessie what if Bella left? What if the only way to save her family was to join the only creatures on earth she hated? Find out in this story. Better summery inside.
1. Prolouge

****

HI! This is Anime-is-the-bestest's best friend Britt! This is my first fan fic and I want to know what you guys think. If you like it I'll continue, ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS If you don't no more chapters. Please Read and Enjoy!! Oh and by the way, the only downside to me is that I like to write chapters with cliffhangers, but the more the reviews the faster I write. Besides my friend is very helpful with the _evil_ plot bunnies (writers block) so if I get stuck, I got her. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters.

Summary: I had to leave, there was _no_ other choice. I do not _care_ if I am forgiven or hated. I am _going_ to do what I feel is _right_ for the protection of my human, vampire, and even werewolf family. As long as they are _safe,_ I can keep on going no matter _how much_ it hurts.

* * *

**Prologue**

This was it. Alice had run away. There is only one thing in this world that scares Alice, and that's losing Jasper. If Jasper died, they all did. I mean we all know Jasper is the best fighter in the family, and if he lost . . . so did we. There was only one thing I could do. The one thing I'd never thought I'd do in a million years. I had to join the Volturi.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Yeah it's REALLY short but it's just the prologue. So please read and review!**


	2. Revelation

**HIII! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but you know how it is. So here's the first chapter and I'd really appreciate it if people would review my story.**

**Thank you, Bubbles52 for reviewing. **

**without further ado**

**

* * *

**

**Revilation**

Now I had to move and I had to move fast if I wanted this to work. If Edward found out what I was planning to do . . . well he defiantly wouldn't let me, that's for sure. Even though this was the only solution to saving my family I saw, I still couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving them, especially leaving Renesmee. She's so little. Well, anyway, if I don't do this now, I'll lose my nerve. So as my newly expanded brain began to work out the details, I started acting.

"Edward, I'm going take Renesmee for a walk to the cottage. I need to clear my head and she looks so tired." I said, hoping he couldn't see what I was planning to do (and hoping that having Renesmee with me would keep me out of Alice's line of "vision" as well).

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Do you want me to come?" he asked half-heartedly as he was still talking to the remaining members of his family.

"No. You should stay here and figure out what you guys are going to do." I was relived to hear my voice stay even, even though if I had been human my heart would have been beating at least three thousand miles a minute (yet another perk to being a vampire).

"Okay. I'll meet you at the house in an hour or two." He said, still not looking at me. If it hadn't been for the facts that I was a vampire, and that Alice had just left, and that the Volturi were coming, Edward might have actually looked and saw the sadness in my eyes (I mean, I am a new vampire, I can't hide my emotions (at least not well). So I did what my, working overtime brain, said was the next step.

"Okay, Edward, take all the time you need. I love you. See you when we can." I said, wanting longingly for all this to be a dream, wanting to wake up in our bed and look up and see his beautiful golden eyes dazzling me in the mid-morning light. The only downside to that delusion . . . vampires don't sleep, so I knew, no matter how much I wanted it to be a dream, it was all real.

"I love you, too. See you later." That was all he said. I guess even vampire minds have limits. If this had been the Edward of three months ago, he would have known right away what I was doing. I guess he was to full of thought, contemplating his next move, that it just didn't register. The rest of his family, my family, was too stricken with grief to even pay the slightest attention to what I looked like at that very moment. Poor Esme, she had just lost two children, now I'm taking away one more. But, I guess, if I go they'll come back. The Volutri won't be coming anymore. That was the only thing that kept me on the track I was headed. I chanced one last glimpse of the man I loved so dearly, imprinting it into every corner of my mind, before I walked to the door and said good bye to the life I had just said hello to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review! if you hate it let me know, if you like it let me know!**

**I will begin (at least attempt too) posting weekly know except for the 19-24 of July (because I'M IN DISNEY!!!!!)**

**-BRITT**


	3. Planing

**Hello!! I know I said I would update once a week but I got board so I put the next Chapter up!!!!!!!!**

**Listen I know people are reading this and i would really appreticate a review from anyone!!**

**Anyway back to the story**

**

* * *

**

**Planing**

I started walking, Renesmee in my arms, to the cottage. Once we got out of ear shot I started running. Renesmee, who had been so quiet this whole time, put her little hand on my cheek.

"_Were are we going?_" her little voice said in my head. I could tell she knew what I was doing.

"We're going home." I said, which was true. We were going home, we just weren't staying there.

"_Mommy, I know something's wrong. What's going on?_" She said, sounding so much older than she was, and even older then her mentality should be.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Mommy's going to take care of it. I promise, I will never let anything happen to this family if I can help it." I said, with so much sincerity that I don't think any one who heard me say it would doubt me. "Now do just what I say and be a good girl, okay?"

"_Of course, Mommy, I'll do anything you say._" She said, just about breaking my heart, because she would do anything she could to help and I'm going to have to leave her. And I'm going to have to leave her very, very soon. My eyes started to burn, telling me if I had been human, I would be crying.

"Good. Now don't tell Daddy what Mommy's doing until I say it's okay, alright?"

"_Yes, Mommy, I promise I won't tell Daddy._"

"Thank you. Now, we're going to get Jacob."

"_Why?_"

"Because. He's the only one who will help us right now." Which was true. The only person I could think of that would actually help do this was Jacob. Jacob was my friend through all of it. From the time I started dating Edward, through the most painful time of my life (I still refused to think of it if I could help it), and even through Renesmee's birth (which I know practically killed him, and would have killed him had he not imprinted on Nessie). He was always there looking out for me, and I loved him for it. Now he could take care of my little girl, as he had taken care of me. "Nessie, do you know were Jacob is?"

"_He always comes over to the cottage around now._" If Edward had known that . . . my eyes started burning again at the thought of the happy experiences I'd never get to experience with them. From today on, I wasn't part of their family. I didn't belong any were, not any more.

"Okay. Good, that makes it a lot easier." We were almost to the cottage now, and I had minimal time to get this done. I had to convince Jacob to run about half way with me and then run back and take care of Nessie. Once I did that, I would have to make sure Nessie was okay and safe while I ran. Once I was free of Jacob, Alice would see me. Then she would call Edward. When Edward finds out . . . I'm just glad I don't have to be there. I hope Jacob and Nessie are not around ether. She doesn't need to see her father like that.

I had so much to do and absolutely no time to do it. Then again, when it comes to protecting my family, I could do the impossible.

* * *

**Yeah it's kinda lame but oh well.**

**If anyone ever has an idea for an name for a chapter just review and let me know and if I like it I'll put it up.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**-Britt**


	4. Bella's Insanity

**HIIIIIIIIII! Well I typed this chapter so very long ago I honestly can't say I remember what it's about but It's essential to the story all the same. . . I think.**

**READ!!!! REVIEW!!!!! OR I WILL GET MY SPARKALY BOYFRIEND TO EAT YOU!!!! OF COURSE IT'S EMMETT!!!!!!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing! wish I did but I don't!*sniffle***

* * *

**Bella's Insanity**

We were now at the cottage and, low and behold, look who's sitting by Nessie's window. "Jacob."

Jacob jumped, taken by surprise, which, for a werewolf, is rare, something only a vampire can accomplish. "Jacob, I need your help."

"What?" He said, now really looking at me. I could tell by the look in his eye, that he could see it. That he could see the pain that had eluded my family, I mean their family. See that's the difference. That's always been the difference. Jacob could always see what I was feeling. I loved Edward, I still do, it's just that he doesn't always see what's right in front of him. He tries, he does, but he doesn't always understand it. That's probably because he hasn't been a true teenager for over one hundred years. Wow, when you're a vampire, your mind gets easily side-tracked. "Bella, what's the matter?"

"Jacob, listen, okay. You're not going to like this, but please just help me. If you help, you'll save Nessie too." Those were the magic words. Now, he would do what ever I asked, no matter what it did to me, he would do it to help Nessie.

"What do you need?"

"I'm doing the one thing I never wanted to, the one thing I never though I'd do. I'm joining the Volturi."

". . . . Bella, are you insane?" Not the reaction I was hoping for, but I can handle this, and I need to do this quickly.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it, but it's the only way the family can pull through in one piece. Please. You don't have to do much. All you have to do is run with me, until I think I'm far enough away and can make it there before he catches up with me."

"How do you know this will make them stop? You could join them and then they'll come here and destroy us. You know you're our only mental defense against them." Did he seriously think I didn't think this through?

"They'll stop. I know they will. My power's unique, meaning they don't have someone like me. So if I say I'll work for them willingly and if I do they'll be happy and do one thing I ask. The only thing I want really, that they'll leave my fam --- your family alone." Find a way around that one.

"How are you sure they'll keep their word?" Okay that's enough, I'm done playing games.

"I'll leave if they don't. I have a backup plane. Jacob I've thought of everything. We're wasting time. We need to move fast, if this is going to work. So are you helping me or not?"

"Yes, I'll help you." Good. Cause if he didn't, I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Thank you. Now we need to move. We're leaving, right now."

"Right Now?"

"Right Now." Then I was standing with a russet-furred wolf, Nessie on my back, and one hour to travel twenty thousand miles. No problem. In the next second, we were rushing away from the only place I have ever truly known as home.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter posted. I will post again next week! In about a month the posting might slow because I only have so much writen and I'm working on other sories too!**

**Review or you will be forced to eat Emmetts cookies! ( Everyone needs to read this story .net/s/5015061/1/Oops_he_did_it_again It is so awsome!)**

**-JC**

**(I have changed my pen name from Britt to JC)**


	5. The Getaway

**HIIIII! Sorry I didn't update last week but I was kinda of track because I went to Disney world!!!! It was awsome!!!**

**Well since I didn't update last week I'm going to update again later today and this chapter is longer so enjoy!**

**Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**LuvTwilight4-Ever and ****lil lizzz**

**I hope you enjoy the Chapter!!!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight nor have i ever owned twilight even though i totally wish i did.**

**

* * *

**

**The Getaway**

We had been running for about five minutes, when I felt the familiar sensation of Nessies warm little hand on my cold cheek.

"_Mommy, why are we running away from the cottage?_"

"Because. Mommy needs to get away from the house before Daddy comes home. Don't worry, Jacob is going to take you back in a little bit." I told my sweet little girl. She was so concerned about me. I don't think I can keep my eyes from burning for more than two minutes right now.

"_What about you? Won't you be going back to the cottage?_" Smart girl. She heard me say that** Jacob** would be taking her back.

"I have to take a business trip." Which is partly true. This was pure and simple business, not something I wanted. The only difference between this business trip and normal ones . . . I don't know when or if I'm coming back.

"_But why do you have to take a business trip?_ _And when will you come back?_" Oh, Nessie. I don't know when I'm coming back or if I'm coming back, and I have to do this to protect all of you. That's what I knew was the answer to her questions, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I couldn't bring myself to tell my innocent little girl the truth, even though I knew she could handle it.

"Honey, I just have to, okay? I have no choice, and I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?" She would take my word but I knew that she knew I didn't know the answers she was seeking.

"_Okay._" That was all she said after that. So now all I could do was think as I ran.

I had so many things running through my head, I didn't know were to start. As part of my brain planned out my next move, I kept lingering on the family I was leaving behind, on the life I was leaving behind.

I kept thinking about all that I'll miss. I'll miss Nessie growing up. I'll miss getting to wake up to the one thing in this infinite life that made it worth living, the one thing that woke me up from the fog I had been living in. My eyes were burning again and I had a sneaking suspicion that my eyes wouldn't stop burning. Ever.

I really shouldn't be think about all them, but I couldn't help it. After I let Jacob take Nessie back I don't know when I'll see ether of them again. I don't know **IF **I'll see any of them again. I might never see any of them again.

I might never see Esme and her kind, forgiving face. I'll never hear her peaceful words keeping us from ripping each others throats out. I'll never fell those gentle yet strong arms wrap around me when I need comfort. I'll miss her so much, she was my mom here, and ever since I met Edward she's been my mom. I love her so much. The thought of what I know she'll feel after she finds out what I did . . . I couldn't think about it. If I had I might have turned back, but I kept going.

Carlisle, the father and leader of the family. I can see were Edward gets his traits from. Carlisle is so giving, so kind. He was willing to help me from day one. He tired to make the change less painful for me. It didn't work. But, still I'm grateful he tried. He would do anything and everything to save his family, but I know even he wouldn't let me do this. I'm sorry, Carlisle, I know what this will do to the family but the good out ways the bad. They'll all get over it (yeah okay I know I'm fooling myself there but it's the only way to keep my feet moving).

I'm going to miss Emmett and Rosalie. I know, how could I miss Rosalie, she's been such a . . . well lets just say not such a good friend to me, but I'll still miss her. I mean she was part of the family for better or worse. And she's the only one who helped me when I wanted to give birth to Nessie. And Emmett, that big bear brother of mine (more like a big teddy bear). I'll miss his playful character. Even before I was vampire he was kind to me. I guess he always believed in Alice.

Alice. Jasper too, I'll miss them both. I might not know Jasper the best (and I know he didn't like me at first) but he still means something to me like they all do. Like Alice, she was best friend and my favorite sister. She's been my friend since before I met her. I love her so much and I'll miss her more than some. I won't miss her the most though.

I can't think of him. I just can't, if I do I don't think I could move. So I'll just save those thoughts for when I can crumple up in corner. For now I need to pay attention to what I'm doing.

I'll miss every one so much but I know I have to do this. If I don't were done. Finished. Then none of us will be together. I'd rather have me gone and them together, than have me there and have us all die. We were almost there, to the point of no return (yeah I know what a cliché). "Jacob, stop. That's far enough." Now was my time to say goodbye. To Jacob and to my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Review PLEASE!!!**

**I know I've said this before but I really suck at picking names for chapters so if any one ever has an idea let me know thanks!**

**-JC**


	6. Final GoodBye

**HIIIII!!!! Yeah I didn't update that day but I do have four beautiful chapters on they're way and I will update them within a couple of days.**

**Anyway I dedicate this chapter to lil lizzz because you gave me the most updates!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Disclamer: Twilight is a great story none of which I own for if i did I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfictions about it!**

* * *

**The Final Good-Bye**

We were now in a clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. It kind of reminded me of our meadow. Fitting I guess. This whole thing started in our clearing, now I guess it ends in a similar place. "Jacob, could you change back please?"

Now instead of a wolf in front of me there was Jacob. "Okay, now I want you to take Nessie back to the cottage. Don't go to the big house and if Edward's at the cottage don't go in. He doesn't know about any of this and I don't want ether of you to be around when he finds out."

"Okay, Bella. Do you really have to do this? You know what this will do. You know what it did the last time you left them." He said this still trying to convince me. But, I know he'll let me, he has always let me do what I want.

"Yes, I really have to do this, and I didn't leave last time, they did. But I know what you're talking about. I know what this will do but I have to take that chance."

"Okay, Bella. I'll miss you, come back soon, kay?" I wish I could.

"Sure, sure." He grinned at that. It's what he always said to me, so I had to return the favor. "Now, Nessie, listen to me, okay?"

"_Yes, Mommy_." Her eyes were so full of sadness, I swear I literally feel my heart tear.

"I love you, I always will. Remember that. I'm doing this so you have a family so don't be sad okay. I will always be there, protecting you." I wanted to say more, to explain it all to her, but I couldn't, my throat tightened up so I couldn't speak.

"_I love you, too. I'll be good, I promise_." Her eyes were starting to spill over meaning she knew this was good-bye. I'm so sorry. I have to, I have no choice.

"Okay. Now Jacob take Nessie and take her back. Protect her with your life and make sure Edward doesn't follow me." My final instructions.

"I'll always protect her. Bye Bells and I'll do my best with Edward but I can't guaranty anything, you know him." I did and hopefully Alice could help keep him away. I don't want him coming here, and if I have to break his heart, I will. Wow, how ironic, these are probably the exact same thoughts he had before he left me. Now I understand why he did it. He thought he was protecting me (he wasn't but he thought he was and I respect that). Enough with the babbling I have to leave if I want to get there.

"Good. Bye, both of you, take care of each other. I love both of you." Who knew good-byes were so hard and so long but I had to say them to who I could. Nessie was now completely bawling her eyes out. I couldn't look at her anymore, it was to hard so I turned around and started to run. When far enough away, I looked over my shoulder to see both of them, just standing there, staring in the direction I had left them.

I watched them until I couldn't see them any more, than I stared straight ahead. And stared directly at my new destiny.

* * *

**Yeah so there you go!!**

**Please Review!!!!!! **

**-JC**


	7. Not Possible

**YO!!!!!!! Anyway here's the next chapter I'm so happy I finaly put It up!!! I'll probably post a chapter or two tomorrow but I have homework to do so I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I could never own twilight I'm not as brilliant as the the great Stephine Meyer**

* * *

**Not Possible**

"Come on, Jasper, we have to find them." I said getting more frantic by the hour. Jasper and I had been searching for someone like Nessie since we left. Yeah, I can't exactly see Nessie's kind but in order to find who I was looking for all I had to do was fallow the path I couldn't see (not the easiest thing I've ever done in my existence). Our most recent lead had led us to South America, where all this seems to have started. "Jasper, go that way." I pointed north.

"Okay, Alice, calm down. We'll find who we're looking for, I know we will." Then he attempted to manipulate my mood so that I would calm down. Funny thing is when my family is in jeopardy, I can't be calmed even with Jasper's influence. I only saw one thing when we left. Well only part of what I knew was inevitable. I saw the End. The end of us and the fight. Well, technically I didn't see any of our bodies but I saw the flames that said a vampire was being burned (well in this case many vampires) and I saw a good handful of wolf carcasses (which would explain why I couldn't actually see the fight). So now, here me and Jasper are looking for something neither of us actually knew existed.

"Jasper, thank you for trying to comfort and calm me, but I won't be calm until I know for sure my family is safe."

"Well, I could feel your worry so I tried to help."

"Like I said, thank you, Jas---" Then my conscious self was flung forward into the always changing future.

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! What I'm seeing can't be real, can it? It doesn't seem possible. That's just not how our family would react to that. I can't believe it I just absolutely can't. Then I was back in the present. Staring at Jasper my eyes started to burn. He obviously could feel the onslaught of pain that particular vision had caused me.

"Oh my god, Alice, the pain is crippling. What did you see?"

"No way! We wouldn't do that . . . we . . no . . . couldn't . . . wouldn't . . not . . . possible . . . Right?" That vision scared the crap outa me.

"Alice, slow down. What are you talking about a?" Jasper looked . . . scared, and that, most certainly, is one thing I have never seen and never want to see again.

"It was Bella. She . . . She was with the Voltui. She was standing right there, right in front of us. She wouldn't do that, would she?" I was dismayed more so then ever. I knew Bella too damn well and I **knew** this is exactly something she would do. Something so stupid and impulsive and . . . and, oh I don't know. I mean Bella nearly got herself killed to "save' Edward (on more than one occasion.)

"I know she would but you know her better. But don't worry, we can change this. You are the one always saying the future is always changing. We **will **fix this." Yeah, I know, but this is the most solid thing I've seen since Bella becoming one of us. "Why are you doubt full?"

"No reason. We must go back now. It's useless to look now that this has happened." I want to be there and see this for myself.

"Don't worry. We **will** get her back."

"Yeah." _Jasper, stop with the optimism._ I didn't tell him, but all of us were there and not a single one of us did a damn thing to sop her. Not one God damn thing. And she just stood there laughing at us. Just laughing like we were the worlds biggest joke to her. She loves us, doesn't she? Oddly enough, I was starting to doubt even that.

We are now on our way to the airport. Jasper, the miracle worker (more like intimidator extraordinaire), had gotten us a plane home right away. I had so much to think about and that vision kept haunting me no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. Now sitting in the terminal, I looked into the future. I wanted to see how Edward would take this.

Not good was putting it very, very, **very**, mildly.

I tried having Carlisle tell him. Still apocalyptic. I had Esme tell him. Only cataclysmic that time. No matter who told him or how he was told it all at the best resulted cataclysmicly (you really don't want to know what the worst was (Apocalypse anyone?) So I decided to go with the one person I couldn't see, the one person Edward loves as much as Bella. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't take this well.

I can't dwell on that at the moment. I had to focus and start to plan a way to get the glue back that would hold our family together.

* * *

**Sweet!!! The next chapter is Edwards reaction but this chapter happens and the same time as chapter 8 so it might get a little confusing and sorry if it does!!!**

**Review pretty please!!!!**

**-JC**

* * *


	8. Edwards Breakdown

**Yay! I finally got it typed! and this chap is kinda crappy but I thought I'd let you know how i thought Edward would react and haha poor sucker he so had it coming though.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is an awesome story that I so have no ability to create. Therefore I OWN NOTHING!!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Breakdown**

"Carlisle what if we got a group of people together." This idea had been mulling in my head all night. The Volturi wouldn't dare show their true colors in front of everyone.

"Not a bad idea. Do you know how to reach anyone?"

"Yes, but some we'd have to track down. Most. I can't guaranty they'll help."

"It's still better than no plan at all." _Have you seen Bella recently?_ Now that I think about it, I haven't seen or heard Nessie or Bella since they left to go to the cottage. Which was hours ago. They should have been back by now.

Then I heard a voice I though had left the family. "Alice." It was barley a whisper. Everyone turned to the door. _Edward we need to talk._ Odd but okay. She sounded worried, even the "voice" in her head. Jasper just seemed . . . distracted is a good word.

"Where's Nessie?"

"At the cottage with Bella." Alice then didn't say or think anything. She ran at full speed to the cottage. Time to follow Alice. I started running after her, still not able to catch a coherent thought. She reached the cottage first and was in Nessie's room, talking in such a low whisper not even my ears could hear it.

I walked into Nessie's room to find Jacob. I know I have to like him because of all he's done for Bella. But still. He** is** the one who imprinted on my daughter the day she was born. Stupid mutt, why the hell is he here?

"Okay, Nessie, please tell him." That caught my attention.

"Okay Aunt Alice. Daddy, Mommy went on a business trip a few hours ago." Business trip? Since when did Bella work? Then I understood. I don't know what hit me first, Jacobs's thoughts full of faint despair, or Alice, replaying the vision that proved Bella left.

**DAMNIT!!!!!**

I roared without making words. Then I was running. I had no clue where I was going. I couldn't form a coherent thought. I simply ran, taking trees down with me.

I must have run at least twenty to fifty miles before I just couldn't move anymore. "WHY?! Why Bella?! Why did you leave to go to them?!"

Then I simply collapsed. Tiered and Broken. I haven't felt so broken before. The last time I was protecting her. And that vision! She laughed at us! My Bella wouldn't do that. Not the Bella I knew anyway. But did I REALLY know Bella? I mean everyone can put on a false persona. Hell, the whole Cullen family does. But could Bella, Bella of all people, do that? I can't read her mind, I never could, but still my Bella wouldn't do this.

_Edward are you all right?_ Alice. I didn't answer. I couldn't. _Edward, come on, talk to me._

"Go away, Alice."

"Edward I won't leave. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. I lover just as much, but don't do something stupid. Nessie need you now more than ever. She doesn't have her mother." _Please Edward._ I hadn't been planning something stupid. I know she needs me but I can still feel broken.

"Alice, can you tell me something?" _Sure._ "When is she coming back?" The I broke even more. Alice hadn't seen her coming back. _That doesn't mean she's not coming back. She just hasn't planed it yet. _Yeah that's reassuring.

"Come on Edward, Nessie needs you, now."

"Yeah. I'm coming" Nessie needs me so I'll have to pull together what's left of me and make sure Nessie doesn't break too.

* * *

**Please review! and The next chapter happens at about the same time chapter Eight happens so yeah it might get a little confusing.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**-JC**


	9. One Clan for Another

**Hey Everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever and this chapter is excessively short. I'm so sorry but upcoming chapter's will be longer I promise.**

**well anyway I have just been so buisy that I seriously didn't have time to write anything until now so without further ado**

nothing!absolutely: I own Disclaimer

* * *

**One Clan for Another**

Bella POV

Almost there. Soon I'll meet up with them. My new clan, ugh (just thinking the word made me retch). They are them most vile people I have ever met and yet I'm going there right now to join them.

I knew I would meet them in about an hour so I had to get my excuses ready. The Volturi would take me if I asked; they'd find my powers too useful to pass up. I know I could get them to agree not to harm my family. At this point all I didn't know was how to explain this to my family (I really need to stop thinking that). After all they probably won't want anything to do with me after what I'm about to do.

Now what should I tell them? I can't tell them the truth they'll just make sure Edward doesn't follow me, no matter what. I don't want to hurt him any more than I already had. Then again maybe if I made a clean break he'd be better off. I have no idea and I don't even know what Alice saw, since she can see me now.

I could sense the Volturi 's group and, even by my minor Vampire senses, the group was much larger than I ever thought it would be. There had to be at least 100 if not more. They were just north of me I changed course preparing to do the inevitable. They had stopped, no doubt anticipating my arrival.

I slowed my pace considerable. I was walking so I could think just a moment more to make sure that this is what I needed to do and no matter what I knew I did. I still didn't know what to say to my former family. I thought about all those pre wedding thoughts (muddled or not) and all the conversations that were had, and I **KNEW** what I would say. It would hurt everyone to hear it but it will make sure no one follows me.

I was just about to the clearing in where I was going to change everything. I swallowed all last doubts and I stepped forward, knowing Aro was waiting to great me.

"Aro, I've come to join the Volturi."

* * *

**REVIEW!! THANKS!!**


	10. Joining Up

**I thought I'd update twice so people don't kill me. so here's the next chapter. It's longer so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Joining Up**

Bella POV

. . . "Aro, I've come to join the Volturi."

I stood there, in the clearing, staring at about three hundred or so vampires. I was astonished to say the least. I couldn't believe he felt that threatened by Nessie. She was only a little girl hardly worth all these people.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise! How are you? So, you came to your senses and came to join us did you? Well that's absolutely perfect! We're on our way to take care of the little problem your clan is causing. Would you like to help?"

Wow. Aro is an idiot. "First off, I don't come to you free. I have a few demands, then I'm all yours."

"Okay, why would we let you do what you want?"

"Because of power, Jane. I have it, you want it."

"How do you know we want your power?" Jane just kept on leering. God she needed to take a deep breath underwater.

"You have no one like me, that's why. I could take you in a fight and you know it."

"Now girls, stop this bickering. Bella let's hear your demands."

"First, leave the Cullen's alone. They didn't do anything. Second, never come near them again. That's all I ask. I'm willing to learn any and all tactics you have to teach me. "

"Little Bella, those demands aren't very much. I guess we have to except. I think we should still pay a visit to the Cullen's, just to be sure." I will kill him one of these days. I can't wait until I smell the smoke of his burning flesh. Wow, only two hours away from my family and I turn into a monster.

"Fine. We'll go. I get to do the talking."

"But, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then we started to run, back the way I had come. This was NOT going to be pretty, and that was being nice. This would go one of two ways. One, Edward will grab me and kill Aro, or two, I hurt Edward so bad he won't think about me for at least a century. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like had I not met Edward. I'd probably be out with Jacob right now, just hanging in his living room, or on the beach. But still I can't imagine living without Edward. I can't imagine not walking up to his smile and his cold embrace, God I miss him.

We were about half way there. I was suddenly filled with dread. Not only did I have no doubt in my mind that I would hurt Edward so bad he would never think about me again, I knew I was hurting the entire Cullen family. Alice would be hurt, then Jasper would be hurt because Alice is hurt. Rosalie would be pissed, Emett following that trend because Rosalie is holding out on him (that boy is such a sex fiend it's not funny anymore). Esme and Calisle would be sad, therefore closed off. And Edward would be . . . broken.

I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this. I have too . . .

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

**-JC**


	11. Bella's Goodbye

**Hello Peoples. This is probably the longest chapter and I have written but just to let you know Bella is a total Bitch and so is Alice but all will be remeded it good time trust me. Thank you so much to all those who have submitted reviews and even subscribed to my story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing as if I could.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Good-bye**

Alice POV:

Today. It had to happen today. She was coming today of all days. Edward had just begun to even slightly heal. He needs to get used to her being gone, no offense to her, I do love her but she was so stupid to leave. She can stay away. I know that sounds totally cold but it's true. He lives his days taking care of Nessie but at night . . . when nothings there to distract him he just . . . sits there looking out the window. We all try to keep him distracted but nothing helps. I don't need her coming back and ruining all the progress we made. He at least talks now. I guess that's something.

Our whole family is totally on edge. Edward is unavailable, which causes me to worry causing Jasper to be on edge because I'm on edge. Rosalie is pissed because Edward is sulking and since she never liked Bella anyway this just made her more mad. Emmett is just sad. He misses her quirky character. Esme is depressed because she lost Bella, her newest daughter. Carlisle is sad because he couldn't keep his family together. She was so stupid. I wish I could know what she had been thinking but I guess I'll find out in a few hours.

"What is it Alice?"

"Jasper, she's coming."

"That's great isn't it?"

"No. She's not coming home. She's coming to say good-bye." I didn't want him to know exactly what she was going to do.

I turned to look at him. He looked . . . I can't describe it. There was just to much there.

"We have to tell Edward."

"Not yet," I said as I looked at Edward out the window having fun with Nessie. "Give him a few more happy hours."

"When will we tell them?"

I thought about it. "When she gets here."

I leaned into him breathing in his strength, the strength I desperately needed. This wasn't going to be easy, for everyone involved. Jasper and I just stood there, for hours watching the family just have fun outside. It was starting to get dark.

"It's time."

Jasper immediately took my hand and lead me outside. Everyone was still having fun. As we walked out they looked at us. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular and even Jasper seemed calm.

"Edward, you should go take Nessie to bed, or have Jacob do it."

"Jacob, please."

Jacob and Nessie left and everyone else's attention was turned toward us.

"She's coming."

Confusion was the trend for the next minute. I could see pain and joy but mostly pain.

"When?"

"Now." As I said it they broke through the woods, Bella at the front. Her red eyes were glowing brightly. It was scary the way she walked with purpose. Emmett and Jasper had to hold Edward back from killing Aro. Had this been any other time it would have been hilarious. No one spoke for what seemed like hours. Then Bella started the conversation.

"Hello, Cullen's. How are you?"

"Why?" that was my only question and Edward said it for me.

"Why? Why did I leave? Well let me think . . . you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, my dear sweet Alice, I left because he made me. All I ever wanted was immortality and he finally gave it to me. That fight was unbearably long. Oh, what's with the look Edward. You loved me and I loved you . . . once upon a time. You were my everything Edward, but you left me. You really thought I would forgive you. You broke me Edward. You broke me so bad I could never be whole again." Edward's face was pinched in pain. I felt so bad but I needed to know.

"Then why did you save him?"

"I needed immortality and he was the only one I knew who would give it to me. Even you wouldn't have Alice. So I made a pact I vowed that I would act as normal as possible in order to retain your trust. I don't love you Edward. But you damned me to this life and I thank you for it." Edward wasn't fighting anymore; he was just staring at her as she smiled.

"What about Nessie?"

"Oh, that unfortunate coincidence. I didn't realize a vampire could knock me up. That hurt by the way. Next time why don't you be the pregnant one. Well anyway I don't see much need for her so you have her."

"What will they do to her?"

"Nothing. There really is no need."

"Bella how could you pretend?" It sounded as if Edward were sobbing, it was strange.

"Easily, you were so blind because of your love for me that you didn't even consider the possibility that I didn't love you."

"If you despise us so much, then why did you come back?"

"The thought of tormenting you was too tempting. I've moved on. As should you." As she said this for a split second she stopped smiling and said it directly to Edward. I couldn't tell you why.

"Leave. We no longer want you here." Wow, I had never heard Carlisle say that to anyone.

"Gladly. Demetri?" With that something so beyond even thinkable happened. Demetri swooped in and kissed Bella. Not a friendly peck on the cheek but a full blown heat of the moment make out session.

It was totally weird. She didn't seem to enjoy it but she didn't push him away ether. I looked at Edward. What I saw there I hope to never see again. There was so much pain and so much turmoil and the worst part was I knew he blamed himself. He really shouldn't blame himself for Bella's stupidity but I knew he did and so did I. I know it was totally wrong but I blamed him totally and completely. This was his fault. But I understand why he would do all that he did. Completely out of love. I would have done the same.

They came up for air that they didn't need but Bella turned to us. "Bye Cullen's. You'll never see me again I promise." And with that she walked away.

Just like that the Bella we came to know and love was gone from our lives. Forever.

* * *

**Review pleaz!! oh and I might not update for a while but with Christmas break coming up I may write more and tell me what you think of using Demetri as Bella's boy toy! I didn't know who to use.**


	12. The Trip Home

**I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I've been busy but now that mid-terms are over I finally finished this chapter!!!! This is more of a filler chapter but it's done. I'll try updating again this month but no promises.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this particular brand of torment for the Cullens.

Thanks to Tuskface for all the corrections, I really do appreciate them!!!!

* * *

**The Trip"Home"**

Bella POV:

I can't believe I just did that. I hurt him. I hurt all of them. I have never heard Carlisle be so malicious. I nearly couldn't do it. I nearly ran to him to tell him it was all a lie, but I knew I couldn't. If I told him that he would never let me go. I told him as best as I could that he should move on, but I don't think he got the message. I hope I didn't cause Alice too much trouble in picking up the pieces. I wish I could have seen my baby one last time. I have absolutely no right to see her, but it still would have been nice. I feel so guilty it's beyond belief. I caused them so much grief I don't know what to do anymore.

We're running back to Volturra I guess. I didn't really ask because I didn't really care. I was still slightly disoriented by that kiss with Demetri. I couldn't believe he did that. I mean I asked him to make it look like we were together but that kiss!!! I know it totally hurt Edward, I saw the pain but I couldn't help it. It worked I know he believes I don't love him and that I have moved on. It hurt though because I thought he knew me better than that. I mean I forgave him after he left me broken and bleeding on the floor, just to protect me. I married him after all. I would do anything for him and I thought he knew that but I guess I was wrong.

I know I should be happy that he believed me but I'm not. I hate being such a baby and expect everyone to see through everything I do. First I did it with Charlie, then Jake, now Edward. I'm so horrible. I never seem to treat people the way I should. I vow that if I ever see them again I will treat them as I should and I will explain myself. If they don't want me back I'll accept that and I expect that. I hurt them too deeply, I wouldn't want me back either.

We were moving slowly now. I assumed Aro wanted a rest stop. It really didn't matter, nothing did.

We came to a complete stop and Aro turned.

"We will be stopping here so everyone may go hunting."

What was I supposed to do? It's not like I eat humans. I never will, Ever. So instead of heading for the city, I headed for the woods. I wasn't particularly hungry so I just wondered for a while. I figured Aro would call us all back.

It was a beautiful day despite all the drama. The sun was shining and it was quite warm. It was so peaceful here, as if time itself didn't matter. It was bliss, I didn't have to think or move I could just . . . be. But, every lovely moment has to come to an end.

Aro called us all back so we could continue our journey. I was sad to move, leave everything behind that I called home. My eyes were burning again. As they will probably burn forever till my body turns to dust.

On a plane, to my home, or what I suppose what I will call home. Even though my home, my true home is far behind me. Beyond forests of trees, rivers, and homes, till I can picture my family bearing the pain of my departure with faces which would. if we were not vampires, be wet with tears. I sat here engulfed in my sorrows, as Demetri held my hand, even without a special ability, he could sense it. Through it all he really did care, maybe this life won't as bad as I imagined. I close my eyes to rest, though I cannot fall asleep, but let my thoughts wander as we continue the rest of our flight.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-JC**


	13. Happy Anniversary

**Hello Peoples. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I got this chapter done!!! This one takes place a year after Bella leaves So yeah enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Happy Anniversary**

**Bella POV:**

"Get up," Felix spat.

"I am." I said, stumbling to my feet.

"Bella you'll never beat me."

"You don't know me." I spat at him as I swung my fist toward his face.

"Ah, but I do," he said as he simply brushed my hand away as if it were nothing. "You're to rash." He chided.

I was furious. I threw punch after punch and he simply brushed them all off as if my arms were mere flies. After about ten minutes of this he swung his foot up, caught my chin, sending me flying across the room.

He came and hunched over me. "Bella, we're done for the day, report to Aro and we'll pick this up tomorrow." Then he simply walked out.

I stood up grimacing, not from pain but from annoyance. I had been sparing with Felix for a year and I still haven't gotten any better.

I slowly walked to Aro's office. I was always to report to him at days end, how boring. I knocked.

"Come in, Bella." I stepped through the door.

"How was sparing today?"

"I'm improving slightly at my own pace."

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He went back to reading his reports.

"Sir."

"Yes?" He said with out looking up.

"It's been a month since the last time I was out, can I take a walk?"

"Of course, just be back in an hour." He said still not looking up.

"Thank you." I then scurried out the door and out into the cold night air.

I made a beeline for the forest. I had been here before, about three months ago. I come here every month.

I broke into the clearing. It was magnificent. It had a glisteningly clear pool of water, with a cliff hanging over the edge. If I looked up I could see the moon clear as day.

I walked up to the top of the cliff as I always do. There is a stone just by the edge, a very special stone. I gazed at the stone for what seemed like eons. I then looked over the clear, blue water and I jumped in. I only did this once or twice but swimming around in the water felt good . . . it felt normal, when my life truly wasn't.

I swam for quite a while just thinking. I hadn't told anybody and no one had noticed but I was still growing. Since I left I've gotten about an inch taller. I'm not supposed to grow but I won't stop and I can't explain it. That's not the only thing that's got me weirded out. I still sleep. No one notices because I don't sleep as often. Actually it's only once a month for about three hours. No one looks for me so it's all good.

My times drawing to an end, the hour Aro had allotted me was over and I still needed to eat (I'm still a vegetarian, but my eyes stayed red). I climbed out of the water and back onto the cliff. I looked at that very special rock, with the two names etched in it.

I quickly snapped off a lock of hair delicately placing it over the names I had so excruciatingly carved into it. I kissed my fingers and let them fall to the stone.

I stood up and walked away still thinking about the names on that stone.

My last thought before I left the clearing was . . .

Happy Anniversary.

* * *

Review Pleaz!!

-JC


	14. Assignment

**Hello!!!! Here's another chapter for you because i feel soooo bad. so yeah here it is.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will . . . *sniffile*

**

* * *

**

**Assignment**

**Bella POV:**

**3 years after Bella left the Cullens**

Thud! I never tire of that sound.

"Well done." Felix said as he got up off the ground.

"Oh you know I could beat you in my sleep." I said, cocky as ever.

"A) You don't sleep and B) you're not that good." He said. What a lie, he hasn't beaten me in sparing in over a year.

"Yes I am, after all I rank above you now, don't I?" That was quite a sore spot for him. A month ago Aro had made me his ranking officer. It was sweet, sweet victory. My power had grown quite extensively. I could now protect anyone mentally, and no one could touch me physically, for my shield had grown solid. No one could explain why, but I didn't care . . . it was funny watching Felix squirm.

"Whatever, you suck up." He then stormed off. I snickered.

"Bella report to Aro's office, immediately," was called over the loud speakers.

What the hell does he want now? I walked to his office.

"Bella I have an assignment for you. There is a vampire by the name of Javier that owes me quite a large sum of money. I need you to go collect it for me. Here's where he will be located."

"Yes sir."

"And Bella, if you do well you will be promoted to my second in command."

"Understood." And with that I left to go find this poor man named Javier. I doubt he'll have the money, they never do.

He was located very close to here, which is probably why he was caught. I went to the bed chamber Demetri and I share . . . and before you ask, no we have not had sex together (though the entire Volturi think so). We're good friends, and he's the only one who knows anything is different about me.

"Demetri, can you come help me with my assignment?"

"Sure."

With that we were off. We caught up with the poor man in seconds. I went first, being the ranking officer.

"Hello Javier."

He stopped and looked around, shocked. "Oh, do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but I know you. I work for Aro and he wants his money." I said with an expressionless face.

He paled, if that was possible. "I-I d-don't have it yet. I h-have about half. Please don't kill me I can get the money I swear."

I looked at this poor pathetic man full of sympathy; I couldn't kill him if I had wanted to.

"I'll cut you a deal. I'll take the money you have, I'll chip in the rest, and all you have to do in return is remember the favor."

He looked . . . cautious.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"I was like you once. I couldn't kill someone who doesn't deserve to be killed."

"Thank you!" He said so full of gratitude, giving me the money he had.

"No problem."

I then simply walked away, meeting up with Demetri.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said.

"I know, but I don't care."

He took my hand in a comforting way as if he understood exactly why I had done it. That's why I appreciated him.

I was getting tired. I probably hadn't slept in the past two months so I was due for a nap. I reported back to Aro, giving him the money and I simply went straight to bed for the next 6 hours, with Demetri always watching over me.

* * *

pleaz review

-JC


	15. The Last Straw

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but school has been insanely crazy. I've had three projects in one class alone. But this chapter has been in my head for a while and I FINALLY go it down on paper.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine no matter how much I want Jacob.**

* * *

The Last Straw

"Hey Misha." I said to the newest recruit of the Volturi.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Oh, how she does know me.

"Aro gave me a mission, and it's kind of bloody so I was wondering if you and Jeremy would come with me and take care of that." Yes I'm still not killing, people or vampires.

"Sure, Bella, but you know that you won't be able to get away with that forever."

"I know." I hate that she's right. She and Jeremy are the newest recruits. They're relatively older than me but they're awesome. They didn't have anywhere else to go . . . so I found them, offered them a place to stay, and they have been here ever since.

I am on my way back to my bed chamber, to get the instructions Aro had given me to find these "criminals". I don't even understand what there crime was . . . something about having a higher potential to turn a child into a vampire . . . whatever that means.

Ah, here they are, they'll be in a forest just outside Italy, just after 6:00 a.m. on their way who knows where. It's odd how we get this information . . . that's one thing Aro never tells me, and I'm afraid to ask.

We had left about an hour ago. It was a quiet run so far, no one saying much of anything. We reached the forest at about 5:45 a.m. so we had plenty of time to spare.

"Hey, Misha, can you tell me something?"

"Sure Bella, what?"

"How's my family?" Misha is a . . . I don't know but her powers are awesome. She can see anybody, anywhere, at anytime. The way she sees it's, kind of cool too. She always smiles and just . . . spaces.

She is doing that right now. I ask her to check on my family every day if not multiple times a day.

She blinked and looked at me still smiling.

"Your little girl is getting so big! She was running and playing with Jacob. They were by some cottage and they were playing hide and seek and Jacob was chasing her and she was laughing and smiling." She kept smiling. "Edward is standing just by the cottage and he's so happy. You can see in his eyes that he loves his daughter so very much. You can tell he even likes Jacob. He was just watching and seemed to be having the time of his life. Alice was there with Jasper, they were both smiling . . . she seems to really be the center of everyone's world." Her smile slowly faded.

"What?" I was starting to get worried.

"Nothing . . . its just . . . Edward, he . . . he was standing with some blond . . . he had his arm wrapped around her . . . I'm sorry."

"What did she look like?" I'm completely in denial. It could be Tanya. She always seemed to like him.

"She had red-blond hair, looked like a goddess. I don't know who she is, I haven't seen her before."

I know it shouldn't hurt because I wanted him to move on but . . . it still hurts so much. I stood there completely numb for what seemed like hours until Demetri got my attention.

"They're coming."

We hid behind some trees waiting for them. What came into that clearing took me by such surprise that I didn't know what to do. It was a family. It was a mom, a dad, and a 9 year old girl on the dad's shoulders.

Aro wanted me to kill them? It was clear the child wasn't a vampire, so what was their crime? Then I remembered. Aro doesn't like any lose ends and a small child is more than willing to blab.

I looked at my make-shift team and simply mouthed "Do NOT touch the child." I couldn't let that small innocent child be hurt because of a paranoid, egotistical, freak.

I stepped in front of the family. They looked at me cautiously.

"My name is Bella; I work for Aro, the head of the Volturi. For some reason he feels you are a threat to our safety and need to be swiftly taken care of." The dad quickly took the child off his shoulders and pushed her behind them. "I'm sorry to tear up your family, but if I don't my family will be torn apart." I said as earnestly as I could. I quickly snapped my fingers to signal Demetri, Misha, and Jeremy.

They quickly leapt from the bushes and took down the parents. The little girl automatically ran, so I ran at a blurring speed to intercept her. At first she started kicking and screaming at me, but soon I was just holding her as she cried. I knew if she remembered this she would be scared forever. Luckily, I knew someone who could make sure she didn't remember this, and all she knew was that her parents had died in a horrific car accident. She would be sad yes, but she wouldn't have the memory of seeing her parent's torn limb from limb.

I couldn't believe that Aro was willing to completely uproot a family just so we wouldn't be discovered. This was all I could take from the Volturi, this was the final straw. As of this day I vow to destroy the Volturi or die trying.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter. I promise I'll definitely get more up over the summer which is only two weeks away. Please REVIEW. **

**-JC**


	16. Battle Plan

**HIIII! Now that school is finally out I have more time to write so here are too more wonderful chapters. Much fighting and much planning are to be had. So READ!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**

* * *

**************

**Battle Plan**

**Bella POV**

"Okay, here's the plan." I said to the small group of people near my waterfall. It had taken months but Demetri, Misha, Jeremy, and I had finally gotten a big and powerful group together in order to defeat the Volturi.

"First group A is Demetri, Alistair, Elizabeth, Senna, Liam, Peter, Charlotte, Javier, and Siobhan. They will charge from the back of the building. Fight hard and take out as many as you can. Do NOT take on any of the high ranking guard; leave them to groups B, C, and D. I'm not saying you're not all capable, but I need a distraction group, when you've cleared the first corridor signal groups B and C."

"Second, Group B is Misha, Kachiri, Eleazar, Carmen, Maggie, Stephan, and Mary. When you are signaled you will attack from the left side of the building, swiftly moving through to the high ranking officers. Take as many out as you can."

"Third, Group C is Jeremy, Irena, Vladimir, Benjamin, Amun, Kebi, and Tia. When signaled you will attack from the right side of the building doing the same as Group B and taking out as many high ranking officers as you can."

"Forth, Group D is me, Marcus, Garret, Kate, Randal, Charles, Makenna, and Zafrina. We will storm from the front at the same time as Groups B and C. We will go for the head, I will take on Aro. Please do NOT fight Aro or Caius if you can help it leave them to me. Marcus I appreciate your help. I know how hard it is for you to go against the people you have spent centuries with."

I paused for a moment looking each and every one of these people in the eyes. Most don't owe me anything; actually none do. But they heard about what I did for Javier and apparently they were all impressed.

"This could very well be a suicide mission," I pressed on. "I'm not saying I can protect all of you and I'm not saying all of you will survive, but it is the one chance we have to take out the oppressive tyranny of the Volturi. All of you are not only freeing yourselves, but also the family's that constantly live in fear. Thank you all, we attack at dusk."

After that we all dispersed knowing that dusk was one mere hour away. I stayed behind to stare at the rock that I had made so many years ago. I didn't know what would happen if we won; I didn't know what would happen if we lost. All I know for sure was that this was for the family I left behind all those years ago. I was hoping that I would see them again.

I had been standing there for twenty minutes when they all came back. I looked at them and asked "What are you all doing here, we still have forty minutes."

They all looked at me smiling. Demetri, who appeared to be their elected leader, stepped forward.

He took my hands and told me something that even to this day I can't believe. He said, "We talked and decided that you are the best option to take over when we win."

I was speechless. I was barely even a vampire for seven years. How in the world could I be expected to rule vampires centuries older than myself?

"Everyone . . . I'm flattered but I'm too young."

"Bella, you may be physically young, but you are the most brilliant woman I have ever met. You are the only person here who consistently beats Felix, you have risen to second in command in four short years, and you came up with this plan. We all look to you like a leader and we think that you would be the best choice for a leader."

I was so happy. I actually started to tear up. They gasped but no one said anything. I looked at everyone. "Thank you, and I can't do anything but accept."

They all smiled and turned to get ready for the fight of our lives.

* * *

**ALL Done! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-JC**


	17. Resignation

**Yeah so I was board and wrote another chapter. WARNING: I'm not very good at fight scenes so if you have any suggestions to improve I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch**

* * *

**Resignation**

**Bella POV**

"Attack!" I whispered over a small communication device that someone had the insight to bring.

Group A responded immediately. They moved in speedily and from the lack of sound over the coms, I was assuming that they were doing well. And it appeared I was right when Demetri's voice came over the coms and said, "Clear."

That signaled the rest of us to pounce into action. I lead my group through the front doors and quickly intercepted the oncoming guards. I immediately started weaving through the crowd; blocking blow after blow without lifting a finger. I didn't want to leave my people behind but I figured the sooner I could cut the head off the beast the better.

Just as I was about to burst through the door to Aro's office, Felix blocked my way.

"Move." That's all I said before he tried to punch me.

I bluntly blocked the blow, and delivered one of my own with a quick jab to the abs. He didn't flinch.

"Come on, Bella, I know you can do better than that." He said, smirking.

"Yeah? When was the last time you defeated me Felix? Five years ago?" That pissed him off. He told me I was impatient, but he has no idea how short his temper actually is.

His blows became sporadic and uncoordinated. When he lunged for me, I dodged to the right, pulling the arm he had been trying to attack me with off. He grunted in pain but continued his fruitless attack. Within five minutes both arms were ripped from his body and he was attempting to kick me.

"Felix just give up."

"Never. You can't kill me Bella. It's not in your nature. I know you didn't kill that family. You haven't killed anyone. You may have fooled Aro, but you can't fool me." He looked up with a Cheshire grin.

"You don't know me, Felix. You're right; I didn't kill those families. I didn't kill them because they didn't deserve to die. I have no qualms about you." And with that I snapped his neck, tearing his head off.

"Light it!" I screamed over my shoulder at the nearest person. We were all carrying lighters so we could torch the vampires as soon as they were torn apart.

I bust through the door to Aro's office. He wasn't there. I should have known as soon as the first attack happened Aro would flee. So I turned around and flew down the hall searching for the man I have been picturing dead for the past 7 years.

I was attacked by a flurry of punches and kicks as I ran but paid no attention to them. I had tunnel vision, but the tunnel was big enough for me to see Caius sneaking off through a small hallway.

I followed him, rapidly catching up to him. He turned to see who had followed, then smiled.

"Hello, Bella. It figures that you would be the one leading this futile mission." He then lunged at me, but I threw the full force of my shield at him. The scary part is . . . that only slowed him down. It's a good thing I know how to fight.

It slowed him down enough for me to get ready to attack, and I was able to avoid his blow, while landing one of my own to his head. I heard bones crunch. No sound is more satisfying than that one. He looked at me surprised but then started attacking again.

We fought for what felt like hours. He managed to take quite a few chunks off of me. I had gash on my right arm. My left hand was missing the tip of its index finger. And I was pretty sure I had dozens of lacerations on my back. I was lucky.

I had finally managed to disarm Caius (no pun intended). But when I was about to reach for his head he bit down into my left arm. I grimaced, it hurt but not as bad as I thought it would. I was able to make him let go.

He said, "I didn't know you had it in you, Bella. Congratulations."

"You taught me everything I know." That was the last thing I said to him before I flipped out my lighter and set the pieces of this monster aflame.

The next thing I heard was clapping. I swiveled around to see Aro simply stepping out from the shadows.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." That's all he said. He never let that smile, that creep allo-knowing smile, leave his face.

"Hello Aro, you can consider this my resignation." Then for the first time in my life . . . I attacked.

* * *

**Yay all done! REVIEW!**

**-JC**


	18. The Fight

**HIIII! I FINALLY got around to writing the big fight scene. It may not be that good because I'm really not that good at them so SORRY! I have the next chapter almost ready so I'll post it as soon as I finish it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**

* * *

**********

**The Fight**

I threw my shield his way knowing it wouldn't stop him, but hoping it would slow him down. I kept charging at him only to find that by the time I got there he was already behind me.

"Bella, it really is a pity I'm going to have to kill you, you were such a good warrior," he said, his mouth so close to my ear that I could feel his breath. I spun around, slamming my hand into his side. It didn't faze him in the slightest. He then took his fist and threw it at my head; I was able to duck . . . barely.

I rolled away from Aro, trying to put some distance between us. I shot to my feet as Aro slammed his fist into my gut. If I had been human that blow would have incapacitated me. The next punch he threw at my face I was able to block.

I pretended to duck so that I could land a blow to his abdomen. I made contact, drawing power from my shield to add more force to the blow. He flew backwards making me feel very satisfied. Aro looked shocked, but to give him credit, he recovered quickly.

Fighting with him was completely different then fighting with Felix or even Caius. He was more resilient for sure and he was too fast. Being in this confined space I realized I couldn't win. Aro could corner me too easily. Knowing this, I decided to slowly retreat down the corridor hoping to get outside so that the advantage would be turned into my favor.

While the fight continued I made my way down the corridor. He wouldn't be easily distracted by words, therefore, I said nothing. His punches were much more precise than I hoped they would be. I was able to block a majority of the punches, but . . . the ones that landed usually took skin or crunched bones. Being able to heal quickly was a definite convenience.

I had finally reached the door. Trying to buy myself time, I said, "I'm surprised you can fight so well. I thought because everyone else did your dirty work you sucked at it."

He paused, which had been my goal. I punched him square in the nose and heard bones crunch as he flew a few feet back. That gave me the time I needed to open the door and slip through it before Aro could react. I ran out into the open knowing he would follow. I turned in time to take a punch to the face. I bounced back instantly. I backed up waiting for him to punch me again. He didn't disappoint.

This one was aimed at my chest. I dogged, while keeping his arm right in front of me, I grabbed his wrist and pulled back. Keeping it behind his back meant I was both out of his line of vision, and out of range. He kicked back and twisted hoping to get free but my grip was strong. I kept pushing his arm up until it broke at the shoulder. Tossing it away quickly, I moved back to the front of him.

You'd think having only one arm would have slowed him down, but you'd be wrong. His attacks became more frequent, and he was able to get a bite out of my neck. He learned not to punch me directly or I would simply rip his arm off.

After half an hour of being evenly matched, he said, "You have gotten to be an excellent fighter Bella. You would have made a great second some day. It really is too bad that your heart prefers to help people rather than rule them."

I didn't let his words distract me. I kept trying to find an opening to take his other arm. He kept trying to distract me, however.

"I knew when you asked to join us you were trying to protect someone. I figured we could use that but I never thought you would be able to lead a rebellion. I am very proud of your growth even if it wasn't the growth I had wanted." His talking was getting annoying so I decided to talk back.

"Your right, I have grown. You took me away from my family, my friends, and my life. I was weak and couldn't do anything about it, but being here has let me see that it is okay to fight for what you believe in. I believe that you need to be stopped. I'm fighting for that." I was waiting for another opening.

Finally, he faltered he aimed low and I was able to grab hold. He started becoming frantic as I started to twist his arm, hard. It took a lot of time but I was finally able to break it. Throwing that arm away, I said, "You're done Aro. I win." I was about to tear off his head when he leapt up and bit my forehead just by my hairline. I fell back, waiting for him to land. When he did I was able to slip behind him and wrap my arm around his neck.

"You have been a worthy opponent Bella. The best I've had in over 500 years." I could hear the smile, even if I couldn't see it.

"I actually have something worth fighting for." As I said the words, I saw Nessie, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. They had been my driving force for the past seven years. It was with them in mind that I snapped Aro's neck. Gathering all the pieces into one pile I lit them on fire.

As if sensing the flames, all the remaining vampires from both sides filed out. They all stood around the fire. Some faces full of awe, some full of loss, and some full of pain, no one moving and no one speaking.

Demetri came over by me and took my hand in a comforting way. We stood there, all of us and watched the fire burn itself out.

With that last, dying flame, the fight was over. The war had been won. And for the first time in 7 years . . . I was the victor.

* * *

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	19. Breaking News

**HIIIIIII! I love every one who has reviewed lately and I have to dedicate this chapter to Simaril for reviewing on every one of my chapters! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I kind of wish I did.**

**Breaking News**

**Carlisle Pov**

Today is Nessie's engagement party. Edward finally gave Jacob permission about two days ago, and Jacob didn't hesitate to ask, and, of course, Nessie said yes. She has grown so very much in that time. She is one of the smartest people I have ever met, and she is absolutely beautiful. She means the world to all of us, Edward especially. She looks so very much like her mother that sometimes, if you look too quickly, you think it is.

We all still miss her. We haven't heard anything from the Volturi in the past seven years, which I suspect is Bella's doing. I still remember the night she left us. She was harsh and cruel, but at times, there was something in her eyes that indicated something other than distain; something more like pain or compassion. I'm not a mind reader so I can't be sure what went through her head, even Edward claims he doesn't know.

I have watched my son and my granddaughter grow in the past few years. They both seem to have accepted Bella's departure. Actually, we all have accepted it in our own time. Every once in a while I can see the pain it still causes but it never lasts long anymore, more so since Nessie's party is today.

Everyone who had ever met Nessie was coming. Charlie and Sue Swan were coming (Yes they finally got married) Sam's pack was coming, and even a few Vampire's we had run into.

We were just waiting for the guests to arrive to this elaborately planned party, when the door bell rang. I went to answer it and found an old friend of mine standing on the door step.

"Hello, Cedric. How nice to see you! What are you doing here?" I said to the man I haven't seen in over two hundred years.

"I was just passing through and thought I'd stop by to see the girl that has been spreading so very much controversy for the past few years." So apparently word about Nessie had gotten around.

"Please do come in." I said, gesturing for Cedric to pass. Once he did he paused to examine Alice's handy work.

"Very pretty." he said sounding indifferent.

"If you want to meet Nessie you're going to have to wait a little while." I said hoping he didn't want to take the time to wait.

"Nessie?" he said questioningly. "I was talking about a very rambunctious girl named Bella."

I was stunned. No one has ever come looking for Bella especially since she left us.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but Bella hasn't lived here for many years now. Why are you looking for her?" I asked.

"Have you not heard?" he asked, puzzled.

"Heard what?" This was turning out to be a very puzzling visit.

His face changed from one of surprise to one of shock. "Aro is dead. There was a rebellion early last week. They say that it was a woman who led the rebellion and her name was Bella. I just assumed she would have come back here without Aro controlling her."

I had heard no such thing. "What other news is there? Who now controls the Volturi?"

My mind was reeling. If Aro was truly dead then, why hadn't Bella returned? Did she make it out of the battle? Did she not want to come back? There were so many questions left unanswered.

"All I heard was most of the old Volturi were killed in the battle. I also heard the new leader is the one who killed Aro. I can't seem to remember his name but he must have been pretty old to be able to take down Aro."

I had to agree with that. I had spared with Aro once and I had never wished to do it again. He was very strategically and it had been very hard to read his moves. If this guy was able to kill him then . . . I am very curious to meet him.

"Do you know if they accept visitors?" I think a road trip might be the best way to find out.

"I think so. I haven't actually been there."

"Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome. I believe I will take my leave if Bella is not here." Then Cedric, true to his word, left.

There was a lot left to process. What had happened to Bella? Who was now leading the Volturi? Well there was only one way to find out those answers.

During my contemplating, the whole family came in from outside. Edward took one look at me and said, "What is it Carlisle?"

"Why don't all of you sit down? I have some very important news for all of you." Once they had taken their seats I started my tale. When I had finished they all looked shocked.

"But I didn't see this happen!" Alice said, incredulously. "I have been watching them as closely as possible since Bella left."

"Maybe they found someone who could block your powers." Jasper said trying to calm his wife down.

"It does not matter why Alice didn't see it. There is only one way to get the answers we need." I said, getting the attention of my entire family.

"We must visit Volturra and talk to the new leader."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-JC**


	20. Meeting the Leader

HEYYYYYY! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been so busy and it's just been crazy. So with out more rambling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Meeting the leader

Carlisle pov

It had been a long, tense flight to Voltura but we were finally here. Everyone was very anxious to meet the man who killed Aro, and we all most certainly wanted to know how this would affect Nessie, but, most of all, we all wanted to know what happened to Bella.

As we stepped into the front waiting area of the Volturi's headquarters, a perky voice said, "Hi, my name's Misha welcome to Voltura. How can I help you?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We were wondering if we could talk to the person in charge."

After I said my name, Misha smiled as if she had been expecting us and was pleased to see us.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, I can take you to see the person in charge right away. If you all would just follow me this way."

She started walking right away. We wove through many hallways and around many corners. Things had really changed since the last time I had been here. First of all there was no screaming which was shocking because there used to be constant feedings with screaming people. Second it seemed . . . brighter, more welcoming, it was really nice. We finally reached a door that lead to what I assumed was the office of the person I so desperately wanted to meet. As the door opened I saw a man sitting at his desk with his head bent over some form of paper work.

"Jeremy, These are the Cullens' they wanted to meet the person in charge." Misha said, with a suspicious glint in her eye.

Jeremy looked up at all of us with a smile on his face, stood up, came over and shook my hand.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Cullen. My name's Jeremy, it is so wonderful to meet you and your family."

"Thank you. Please call me Carlisle. This is my family; my dear wife Esme, my children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward, then my granddaughter Nessie and her fiancé Jacob." I said, pointing to each of them in turn as I said their names.

He shook each of their hands in turn. "It's lovely to meet all of you, I've heard so much about you." As he said this a lovely young woman entered the room. She had dark hair that reached the small of her back, she was tall and had the most startling scarlet eyes I had ever seen. As soon as she entered the room Jeremy looked at her and seemed to wait for her to do something. She looked at him and tilted her head ever so slightly. With that Jeremy stood up straight and bowed.

"Ma'am." He addressed her as his superior, which was strange because he was supposed to be the one in charge. Wasn't he?

"Jeremy. I see you have met the Cullens it's lovely to see you all." She smiled a dazzling smile.

No one said anything for a moment.

"I'm confused." Nicely put Emmett.

Jeremy chuckled slightly. "She's in charge here, not me. This is her office not mine I'm just the second in command."

"The best second there is." Said the woman.

"But I thought the person the put in charge is the one who killed Aro."

Misha smiled. "She is."

All of us were now completely confused.

"But you're a girl."

She laughed a very musical laugh. "I have been all my life, Emmett, Thanks for noticing."

"What my son means is we didn't think a woman was capable of defeating someone as ancient as Aro." I said.

"You'd be surprised at what this girls capable of," Misha said, "I've never seen anyone who could fight the way she can. She defiantly got the most battle scars." That caused me to take a better look at her. She certainly had scars some of which were nasty but the most interesting one was the bite mark hidden ever so slightly by her hairline.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business that needs to be taken care of immediately. You all are welcome to stay for as long as you like. Misha can show you to your rooms and I will be happy to answer any and all questions you may have for me." Without another word she left to go do whatever it is she had been talking about.

As she left Misha started to lead us to where we would be staying, but I kept thinking about that woman and I couldn't help but feel there had been something slightly familiar about her.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

-JC


	21. First Sight

**Hey everyone! This chapter is writen at the same time as the last chapter only now its in Bellas point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

First Sight

Bella pov

It has been several months since my final encounter with Aro. I still have all of the scars left from our fray. I know I could hide all of them but I wear them proudly because they represent the extent of the struggle I had to go through in order to protect my family.

I still think about them often but I have not been able to find the time to get even something as small as a letter to them. I tell myself it's because I'm so busy starting up the new Volturri, but that's not true. I know deep down that the reason I didn't contact them was because I . . . well I was scared. I was terrified that they wouldn't want to hear from me or worse that they would accept me back with open arms as if nothing ever happened. I don't think I could bear that after all I had done to them. I guess I never truly forgave myself for leaving them. I mean I know that it had to be done but I know the pain it had caused them and it still made me cry to think about it. So I've busied myself with working on the rebuilding of the Volturri. So far it was working out fabulously. It was so much cheerier and everything just seems more comforting to live here.

My second in command is now Jeremy. I know Demetri seems like the more obvious choice but he didn't want the job. He said he was happy to be just part of the team, and he did genuinely seem perfectly content where he was.

I had just gotten word about a small uprising in the states when one of the newest vampires came to find me.

"Ma'am, Misha sent me to tell you that the Cullens have arrived."

I froze. The Cullens were here. My family was in the same building. I didn't know how to feel or what to do, so I did what came naturally, I ran. And I didn't run in the direction I expected. Instead of running away from them, I ran towards them. I was two feet from the door when I stopped to think. Would they know me? Would they be glad to see me? Do they still hate me? I swear if my heart was still beating it would have been pounding out of my chest. I took one last deep breath and entered the room.

My first sight of my family in seven years. Of all the things I'd thought about in the past seven years this is the one thing I had never thought about. They looked . . . more perfect than words could describe. Seeing my entire family together, seemingly happy brought tears to my eyes.

I looked at Nessie. She was absolutely beautiful, the most beautiful creature in the whole world. Oh, how she'd grown in the past seven years! She was no longer the little girl I knew, she was a young woman who was more confident than I had ever been. She reminded me so much of her father.

Edward . . . I looked at him. He was still as dazzling as the last time I saw him. More importantly he looked . . . content, even happy. It made me smile. He had found some form of happiness without me and for that I was truly grateful.

Jeremy was looking at me, waiting to see what I would do. I nodded at him slightly. This caused him to bow. "Ma'am."

"Jeremy. I see you have met the Cullens it's lovely to see you all." From the looks on their faces, they didn't recognize me not even Edward. That was a good thing I supposed, that way it would be easier on them.

"I'm confused." Emmett. Oh how I had truly missed his blunt attitude.

Jeremy chuckled slightly. "She's in charge here, not me. This is her office not mine I'm just the second in command."

"The best second there is."

"But I thought the person they put in charge is the one who killed Aro." I guess I don't look threatening even with my scars.

Misha smiled. "She is."

"But you're a girl." Oh Emmett, will you ever learn.

"I have been all my life, Emmett, Thanks for noticing."

"What my son means is we didn't think a woman was capable of defeating someone as ancient as Aro." Said Carlisle.

"You'd be surprised at what this girls capable of," Misha said, "I've never seen anyone who could fight the way she can. She defiantly got the most battle scars." I could see all of them looking at me more deeply. And they all saw the scars. I was wondering how they would react. They didn't seem to disturbed, which caused me to wonder what they would think if they knew it was me. I became afraid then, that find out about who I was. I didn't want to tell them yet if I ever did.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business that needs to be taken care of immediately. You all are welcome to stay for as long as you like. Misha can show you to your rooms and I will be happy to answer any and all questions you may have for me."

With that I left the room. I was thinking about everything. How they didn't seem to know who I was. How they seemed happier without me than I had ever seen them. Seeing all of this I knew deep down that I didn't want to destroy the happiness they found. So I decided that, at least for now, it was best that Bella Cullen would disappear, not to darken the door step of her family again.

* * *

Please Review!

-JC


	22. Mom

**Hey everyone. Just a little something for mothers day! :D**

* * *

**Mom**

Nessie POV

That woman. There was something about her that I recognized. I couldn't place her though and I can remember every person I have ever met. No one else seemed to know who she was but I know I know her from somewhere. I'll have to do a little digging.

As soon as my family got to our rooms we started to talk.

"She seems nice." said Emmett.

"Yes she does. She's kind of quiet though . . . I don't know if I trust her." Oh, Dad you haven't trusted anyone since mom left. I know mom leaving broke his heart which is why he hasn't let anyone in, not even us.

"I think we should go take a look around the castle . . . see what we can find out." said Carlisle.

"Good idea." said Esme.

"I think I'm going to go lay down." I said, even though I wasn't the least bit tiered.

"Do you want me to some with you?" Jacob asked.

"No, honey, I'll be fine. You should go with my family." I said. I then got up, and walked into my room. I waited until my family was gone, then I got up and did a little wandering of my own.

I walked down several hallways until eventually I ran into Misha.

"Hello Nessie," she said, smiling, "Where are you off too?"

"I was actually looking for the leader's bed chamber. Could you point me in the right direction?"

She smiled, again, a knowing smile. "Of course. Right this way." she then led me down many more hallways and eventually stopped at a door. "Go on in. She'll be expecting you." She then left me alone, still smiling.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." said the woman.

As I walked in the door, I looked around the room. It reminded me of my cottage back home. It was warm and comfortable and there was even a bed, which was weird because she was obviously a vampire.

"Hello Nessie," she said, smiling, "is there any way I can help you?"

"I know you." I said, not seeing a point in beating around the bush.

Her smile froze and her whole face tightened. "Why do you say that?"

"The minute I saw you, you seemed familiar but I don't know from where." I kept looking at her. Beneath all the scars there was something there, something I couldn't place no matter how hard I tried.

"Oh, Renesme . . ." Was all she said. Then I knew why I knew her.

I was taken back to

* * *

the day I was born. I knew this woman. She was the first person I saw, the first person who held me. She was my mom. I could see that now through the scars, through the changes, she was my mom.

"Mom . . ." I whispered and burst into tears. She stood up blindingly fast and had her arms around me patting my head soothingly.

"Shh, Nessie. Don't cry. I've missed you so much. I thought about you every day and I am so sorry I had to leave you. I love you so much sweetheart." I could feel tears in my hair. I looked up at her. She was crying, real tears.

"How are you crying?" I asked.

She just smiled. "I have no idea." Then we both laughed.

"What until dad finds out." I said.

She froze. "You can't tell your dad sweetheart you can't tell anybody. Please I don't want them to know."

I didn't understand but I was so happy to have my mom back I didn't care. "Of course, Mom, I'll keep it a secret."

* * *

Please Review!

JC


	23. Daughter

Hello everyone! yes i finally updated again :D. Well it's Carlisle's reaction so enjoy!

* * *

Daughter

Carlisle's POV

We'd been in Voltura for a few days now. I still hadn't been able to sit down with the leader to find out how it was she had managed to defeat Aro and it was starting to drive me insane. I was certainly getting sick of waiting for her, so I decided to wander around the castle until I found her and I would make her sit down and talk to me.

After hours of walking I finally found her in an office in a very secluded part of the castle.

"Hello, Carlisle." she said smiling, "How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk." I said.

Her smile faded a bit. "I think I owe you at least that. Please sit down." she said gesturing to a chair in front of the desk she was working at. After I sat she asked "What would you like to know?"

"First who are you?"

She smiled slightly, "That's not any easy question to answer. I'm a newly turned vampire, it was only about 7 years ago that I was turned."

I looked at her absolutely astonished. Aro had been a very old vampire and she was practically a baby, how on earth had she beaten him? "How is that possible?"

She chuckled a bit, and continued to stare out the window. "I'm not sure myself. I was never a new born, I guess, at least, not mentally. I've never killed a human; I'm truly a vegetarian even though my eyes are still red."

"How'd you end up here?"

Her eyes got very sad then. "I was protecting someone I love. The Volturri was threatening the people I love and I knew that if I agreed to work for them they would leave my family alone." she looked at me then and there was something familiar about her eyes.

"Where is your family now?"

She smiled a bit. "They're safe and together. They seem to be thriving and I'm so happy that they are ok."

"Have you contacted them?"

Her smile faded and she looked as if she were far far away. "No. I know how they must have felt after I left and I don't want to hurt them anymore. I just want to stay a distant memory. That way they can get on with their lives as they should have all along." She made eye contact with as she said this last part and she reminded me so much of Bella.

"My daughter left our family." I told her suspecting that she maybe Bella. "We were devastated, but, eventually, we accepted it. We know why she left and we respect it. We just wish she would come back." I made eye contact with her then. "We love her no matter what. We miss her and we would do anything to see her again." I stood up and walked around the desk because she had started to cry. "Bella, we forgive you we just want you to come home."

She jumped out of her chair and gave me a deadly hug. "Oh, Carlisle I'm so sorry I did what I did but I had to protect everyone. I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry." I hugged her back.

"Shhh, Bella it's ok. Why didn't you tell us it was you?"

"I ruined everything. I don't deserve to be happy, but they do and forgetting me is the best way to do that."

I had to laugh. "Bella we could never forget you and you deserve happiness. Wait until the rest of the family finds out."

She looked panicked then, "You can't tell them, at least not yet. I'm not ready."

I looked at her, with those pleading eyes. "Ok. I won't tell them. You can. When you're ready."

* * *

REVIEW!

JC


End file.
